Seria Eliksirów
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria składa się z trzech części. Tłumaczenie.
1. Amortencja

Tytuł: Amortencja  
Seria: Seria Eliksirów  
Autor: the_minx_17  
Tytuł oryginalny: Amortentia : Part One of the Potions Series ( the-minx-17 .livejournal 94215. html)  
Tłumacz: euphoria  
Zgoda: jest  
Beta: Kuma (ale się opierałam jej radom jak mogłam)  
Ostrzeżenia: występuje het (za autorką)  
Pairing: HP/DM, HP/GW  
Rating: PG15

Tłumacz uprzedza, że zbyt rzadko bawi się słowami, by było to piękne i ładne, ale ma nadzieję, że konstruktywna krytyka nauczy ją porządnie przekładać tekst.

* * *

\- Najmilsi, zebraliśmy się dziś tutaj…

 _Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się wokół zagłówka._  
 _\- Mocniej, cholera – wyjęczał, gdy Draco wchodził i wychodził powoli z jego ciała. – Jutro chcę cię wciąż czuć._  
 _Draco utrzymał opanowane pchnięcia, chichocząc miękko, gdy Harry pokonany położył głowę na łóżku._  
 _\- Planuję kochać się z tobą, dopóki słońce nie pojawi się nad horyzontem – wyszeptał. – Poczujesz mnie, Harry, obiecuję ci to. Gdy nadejdzie jutro, wciąż będziesz mnie doskonale czuł; każdy ruch, każde ukłucie będzie ci przypominało, co czeka na ciebie w domu._

\- …czy ty, Harry Potterze, bierzesz sobie tę kobietę, Ginewrę Weasley, za żonę…

 _Ginny obserwowała niewyraźny zarys. Harry powinien należeć do niej._  
 _Zamiast tego był owinięty wokół Malfoya, świętując pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Opuszczenie przez Ślizgona szeregów śmierciożerców wszystko zepsuło. Dopóki się nie pokazał, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem._  
 _Przechylając na bok fiolkę, wylewając jasno migoczący i skrzący się płyn o kolorze macicy perłowej, Ginny uśmiechnęła się miękko. Skoro działało przez sześć lat, zadziała ponownie. Harry będzie jej._

\- …czy ty, Ginewro, przysięgasz szanować, kochać i nie mieć żadnych tajemnic…

 _\- Nie widzisz tego, Harry? – Draco skrzywił się. – Ona coś ci zrobiła._  
 _\- Po prostu nie umiesz się z tym pogodzić – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Wojna się skończyła i z tym… – Wzruszył ramionami, gdy jego słowa przebrzmiały. Zapach kwiatów uprzedził go o nadejściu Ginny. – Słuchaj, Draco, przykro mi, jeśli myślałeś, że to coś więcej, ale muszę iść, okej?_  
 _Draco stał w milczeniu, obserwując, jak Harry wychodzi z pokoju, jak opuszcza jego życie. Powstrzymywał się. Nie będzie prosił Harry'ego, błagał. On odszedł._  
 _Pozwalając sobie na ostre, chrapliwe westchnienie, wyszeptał:_  
 _\- To było coś więcej, Harry. Dużo więcej dla nas obu._

\- Czarownice i czarodzieje, pozwólcie, że przedstawię panią i pana Potterów.

 _\- Wiem, że coś mu zrobiłaś – syknął Draco, jego oczy błyszczały od niewylanych łez i klątw, których chciał użyć na rudowłosej zdzirze stojącej naprzeciwko niego. – Co to było, Łasico? Użyłaś eliksiru miłosnego? To tak udaje ci się trzymać go w łóżku od sześciu lat?_  
 _Ginny uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wzięła powolny łyk herbaty._  
 _\- Jak to zrobiłam nie ma takiego znaczenia, jak fakt, że mi się udało._  
 _Mignąwszy pierścionkiem zaręczynowym na palcu, wstała od stołu i podeszła do drzwi._  
 _\- On należy do mnie, Malfoy. Naucz się z tym żyć._  
 _Po wyjściu Ginny, Draco zazgrzytał jak zawiasy drzwi kołyszących się na wietrze._

Ginny posłała Draco uśmiech pełen satysfakcji, gdy otworzyła kolejną małą fiolkę i dodała trzy krople eliksiru do kieliszka z szampanem Harry'ego.


	2. Veritaserum

**Część 2/tytuł oraz link do oryginału: Veritaserum the- minx-17. livejournal 94688. html**  
 **betowała: anga971, która naprawdę ma pecha, bo tak to jest jak zdolni ludzie jak ona dostają taką betopijawkę jak ja prosto w ramo xD nie ma jak sięgnąć, a przyczepiła się i nie daje spokoju :P**

* * *

\- Proszę o spokój! Proszę o spokój! Sprawa numer 572-D, Harry Potter przeciwko Ginewrze Potter…

 _Draco postawił serwis z herbatą pośrodku stołu._

 _\- Więc, powiedzcie mi, jak upływa wam życie małżeńskie?_

 _\- To był tylko miesiąc, Draco – stwierdził Harry z delikatnym rumieńcem. – Mówisz to tak, jakbyśmy byli razem od lat._

 _\- Ta historia miłosna była niczym huragan, Harry – drażnił się Draco, obserwując uważnie Ginny w oczekiwaniu, aż narkotyk zacznie działać._

\- Pan Potter składa zeznanie w postaci myślodsiewni…

 _Jak tylko oczy Ginny zaczęły błyszczeć, Draco rzucił:_

 _\- Powiedz mi, Ginny – zaczął cicho. – Jakim sposobem przekonałaś Harry'ego, że należycie do siebie?_

 _Harry spojrzał niepewnie pomiędzy tą dwójką– swoim byłym kochankiem i żoną. Błysk w oczach Draco był mu wyjątkowo znajomy. Malfoy polował, pogrążony w bitewnym trybie i Ginny najwyraźniej została jego celem. Skrzywiony wyraz twarzy jego żony był niepokojący; jej wściekłość z powodu bycia przesłuchiwaną przez Malfoya zapowiadała ciężką noc, która miała nadejść._

 _\- Słuchaj – zaczął Harry tylko po to, aby przerwała mu Ginny sycząca odpowiedź na pytanie Draco. Obracając się pospiesznie, Harry zażądał: - Coś ty właśnie powiedziała?_

\- … przedstawiamy sądowi otrzymane od Pana Malfoya wspomnienie z nocy wesela Pana i Pani Potter…

 _\- Amortencja._

 _Harry nie czuł się tak usprawiedliwiony jak myślał, że będzie. Wyraz przerażenia na jego twarzy był wystarczający, aby zmyć wszelką satysfakcję z zemsty._

 _\- Harry? – Draco siedział bez ruchu. – Wszystko dobrze?_

 _Mężczyzna odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. Maniakalny, na granicy histerii dźwięk odbił się echem w małym pokoju._

\- Pani Ginewro Molly Weasley Potter, proszę wstać, aby wysłuchać decyzji Sądu…

 _\- Dobrze? Dobrze? – Głos Harry'ego podnosił się o oktawę przy każdym słowie. – Nie, Draco, nie czuję się dobrze._

 _Przeszedł przez cały pokój, zatrzymując się między dużym, frontowym oknem i kominkiem. pojrzał na Draco i powiedział: - Wiedziałem. Wiedziałeś i pozwoliłeś jej na to._

 _Draco potrząsnął głową._

 _\- Nie, Harry – zaprzeczył łagodnie. – Nie wiedziałem aż do waszego wesela, awtedy było już za późno. To był jedyny sposób, w który…_

 _Potter odsunął się od wyciągniętej dłoni Draco._

 _\- Nie dotykaj mnie, Draco. Tego jest za dużo, za dużo. – Miotał wzrokiem, a jego spojrzenie twardniało przy każdym uderzeniu serca. Obracając się w stronę Ginny, wywarczał: - Narkotyzowałaś mnie. Jak śmiałaś…_

 _\- Byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni, Harry – odpowiedziała; narkotyczna mgiełka utrzymała jej ton konkretnym i rzeczowym. – Nie widzisz tego? Zawsze mieliśmy być razem. Użyłam Amortencji tylko po to, żeby ci to udowodnić._

 _Draco w tym momencie zdecydował, że Ginny Potter, do niedawna Weasley, była najbardziej przerażającą czarownicą jaką w życiu spotkał._

 _\- Zabierz ją ode mnie – wyszeptał Harry. – Proszę, po prostu zabierz ją ode mnie._

 _Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy rzucił:_

 _\- Petrificus Totalus!_

Harry opuścił salę sądową, osłaniając twarz przed tłumem reporterów, którzy zebrali się w ministerialnym atrium; błagające słowa, teraz jego byłej żony, odbiły się rykoszetem od oszołomionego tłumu.


	3. Felix Felicis

**Część 3/tytuł oraz link do oryginału: Felix Felicis the-minx-17. livejournal 95199 .html**  
 **betowała: anga971 słodka kochana i niewinna! wielbmy ją!**

* * *

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, bogowie, jak ja za tobą tęskniłem…

 _\- Odchodzę, Harry – powiedział Draco, wiercąc się pod spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Jego ręka obracała fiolkę w kieszeni spodni._

 _\- Odchodzisz? – Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się okrągłe, gdy powtórzył jego słowa. – Odchodzisz?_

 _\- Harry.. – Draco zamknął oczy, żałując, że nie wziął chociaż jednego niewielkiego łyczka z małej buteleczki, którą tak mocno ściskał. – Obaj wiemy, że wszystko jest teraz inne. Zostałeś zdradzony i zraniony, i rozumiem to._

 _\- Ale? – Harry wiedział, że było coś więcej, niż Draco mówił._

\- … mocniej, spraw, abym zapomniał, Harry, zabierz wspomnienia, achhhhh…

 _\- Ale ja się nie zmieniłem. – Draco opadł na najbliższe krzesło i spojrzał na Harry'ego znad oparcia. – Kochałem cię przed tym fiaskiem, kochałem cię, gdy Ginny nabierała wszystkich wokół i kochałem się przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, gdy obserwowałem, jak dochodzisz do siebie._

 _\- I odchodzisz?_

 _\- Muszę – westchnął Draco. – Jesteś bezpieczny, z dala od jej manipulacji. Teraz... – zacisnął mocno oczy i modlił się o siłę, aby dokończyć: – Teraz muszę uratować siebie._

 _Harry przykucnął przed krzesłem z ręką opartą o kolano Draco._

 _\- Przed czym?_

\- … owiń nogi wokół mnie, kochany. Pozwól mi prowadzić… oddaj to wszystko, Draco, daj to wszystko mnie…

 _\- Przed tobą. Przed nami. Przeszłością, która nie pozwala mi iść na przód._

 _Harry poprowadził ręce wyżej, ponad uda Draco._

 _\- Chcesz zapomnieć? Myślałem…_

 _\- Nie chcę zapomnieć, cholera by cię – warknął Draco, przerywając cichym słowom Harry'ego. Odsunął się od jego dotyku i wstał. – Chcę cię dotykać, zasypiać obok ciebie późną nocą i budzić się z przy tobie każdego ranka._

 _Zaczął chodzić teraz, gdy tama została zburzona, niepowstrzymywane dłużej słowa wypływały z niego._

 _\- Chcę mieć cię przy sobie. Tęksnię za spacerami po parku i siedzeniem nad jeziorem. Tęsknię za mugolskimi filmami, na które mnie zabierałeś i… - Draco wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wyszeptał: – Jeśli nie mogę cię mieć, Harry, muszę odejść. Zabija mnie wegetowanie._

 _\- Kto powiedział, że nie możesz mnie mieć?_

\- … tak prawdziwy, tak doskonały. Nie zostawiaj mnie już nigdy więcej, Harry, nigdy…

 _Draco wysunął się z jego uścisku._

 _\- Harry – powiedział, zastanawiając się, co do cholery wyprawiał. – Powinieneś coś wiedzieć. Wziąłem to dzisiaj ze sobą._

 _Draco podał mu fiolkę i czekał._

 _\- Co to jest? – Harry obrócił buteleczkę w dłoni, a dawne wspomnienie o starym Slughornie wołało ponad szczęściem Felix Felicis. – Dlaczego?_

 _\- To był tylko pomysł – stwierdził cicho Draco. – Myślałem o użyciu go…_

 _\- Nie, Draco – przeszkodził mu Harry, gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół fiolki z połyskującym, złotym płynem. – Nie potrzebujemy eliksiru, nigdy nie potrzebowaliśmy._

 _Harry upuścił fiolkę na podłogę, uśmiechając się, gdy przewrócił się na łóżko. Niechciane, niepotrzebne, zapomniane._

 _Draco zrelaksował się i wtulił w uścisk Harry'ego; wszystkie jego wątpliwości i zmartwienia znikały, gdy ich usta i zęby, i języki spotkały się razem w podkurczającym palce pocałunku._

Draco zadrżał, gdy orgazm przejął nad nim kontrolę, wiedząc w głębi duszy, że nawet doskonałość obiecana przez Felix Felicis nie sprawiłaby, że ta noc byłaby jeszcze bardziej fantastyczna.


End file.
